Tiefling
To be greeted with stares and whispers, to suffer violence and insult on the street, to see mistrust and fear in every eye: this is the lot of the tiefling. And to twist the knife, tieflings know that this is because a pact struck generations ago infused the essence of Asmodeus, overlord of the Nine Hells (and many of the other powerful devils serving under him) into their bloodline. Their appearance and their nature are not their fault but the result of an ancient sin, for which they and their children and their children's children will always be held accountable. Tiefling Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. * Age. Tieflings mature at the same rate as humans but live a few years longer. * Alignment. Tieflings might not have an innate tendency toward evil, but many of them end up there. Evil or not, an independent nature inclines many tieflings toward a chaotic alignment. * Size. Tieflings are about the same size and build as humans. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Thanks to your infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Hellish Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Infernal. Subraces Bloodline of Asmodeus (Base Tieflings) The tieflings connected to Nessus command the power of fire and darkness, guided by a keener than normal intellect, as befits those linked to Asmodeus himself. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Infernal Legacy. You know the Thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Hellish Rebuke spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Darkness spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Baalzebul The crumbling realm of Maladomini is ruled by Baalzebul, who excels at corrupting those whose minor sins can be transformed into acts of damnation. Tieflings linked to this archdevil can corrupt others both physically and psychically. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Legacy of Maladomini. You know the Thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Ray of Sickness spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Crown of Madness spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Dispater The great city of Dis occupies most of Hell's second layer. It is a place where secrets are uncovered and shared with the highest bidder, making tieflings tied to Dispater excellent spies and infiltrators. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Legacy of Dis. You know the Thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Disguise Self spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Detect Thoughts spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Fierna A master manipulator, Fierna grants tieftings tied to her forceful personalities. * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Legacy of Phlegethos. You know the Friends cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Charm Person spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Suggestion spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Glasya Glasya, Hell's criminal mastermind, grants her tiefiings magic that is useful for committing heists. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Legacy of Malbolge. You know the Minor Illusion cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Disguise Self spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Invisibility spell once as a 3rd-level spell. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Levistus Frozen Stygia is ruled by Levistus, an archdevil known for offering bargains to those who face an inescapable doom. * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Legacy of Stygia. You know the Ray of Frost cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Armor of Agathys spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Darkness spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Mammon The great miser Mammon loves coins above all else. Tieflings tied to him excel at gathering and safeguarding wealth. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Legacy of Minauros. You know the Mage Hand cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Tenser's Floating Disk spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Arcane Lock spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Mephistopheles In the frozen realm of Cania, Mephistopheles offers arcane power to those who entreat with him. Tieflings linked to him master some arcane magic. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Legacy of Cania. You know the Mage Hand cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Burning Hands spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Flame Blade spell once as a 3rd-level spell. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Zariel Tieflings with a blood tie to Zariel are stronger than the typical tiefling and receive magical abilities that aid them in battle. * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. * Legacy of Avernus. You know the Thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Searing Smite spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Branding Smite spell once as a 3rd-level spell. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Devil's Tongue Aside from their raw physical and arcane power, many types of devils possess the means to warp and affect the attention of others. Tieflings may inherit some of these traits from a manipulative devilish ancestor. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Devil's Tongue. You know the Vicious Mockery cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Charm Person spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Enthrall spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Hellfire * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Hellfire. You may replace your hellish rebuke ability with burning hands. This alters, but does not replace, Infernal Legacy. Winged Rather than magic, certain tieflings inherit the leathery wings of their devilish ancestors. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Winged. You have bat-like wings sprouting from your shoulders. You have a flying speed of 30 feet while you aren’t wearing heavy armor. Category:Races Category:Tiefling Category:Player's Handbook